


happy accidents

by cafevixx



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before Fusion, M/M, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafevixx/pseuds/cafevixx
Summary: I love you. How many letters do I have to write for you to even spare me a glance, Wonshik? What happened to us? Why are you pushing me away?Love always and in all ways,Lee Jaehwan





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone in the known universe loves Jung Mimi.

It feels that way to Jaehwan, at least. His whole entire friend group might as well be in love with her, but it’s hard to say who loves her the most--especially when her presence has become a constant in the small circle of friends. Wonshik adored her, perhaps because she was the only one who could ever laugh at his awful jokes--or the fact that he’s surrounded by testosterone all day and needed a soft, joyous break in the form of her.

The oldest of the friend group, Hakyeon , adored her even more. She was so quick to offer her opinions on his dance when he found himself struggling and Jaehwan couldn’t exactly help because he was focused on his vocal finals. Or the fact that she would always listen to him when he was having troubles that Jaehwan himself couldn’t quite understand and was never one to say no to pizza and a movie even though she knows she might get sick from it.

Then, there’s Hongbin.

He and Mimi sat side by side across him at the table, one arm carefully slung over her shoulders--their laughter filling the restaurant with more noise. Before Mimi was just...Mimi. Jaehwan’s friend. Jaehwan’s neighbor.

But now, Jaehwan steals curious glances at her, eyes trying hard to stay glued to the floor in front of him, he was reminded that Mimi is now his friend Hongbin’s girlfriend. Their voices mingled with the sound of metal scraping against glass plates. Mimi was making a wrap for Hongbin, who was engrossed in conversation with Junhoe about curvilinear motion and kinetics and, while everyone was in their own little bubble, the conversation slowly shifted to the nature of Hongbin and Mimi’s relationship.

Hakyeon found himself speaking up.

“Hey, you guys ready for the Jeju trip? Hyuk finally has time to come,” he asks, and it's not a challenge. He stares directly at Jaehwan and gave him a smile. It was more a consideration question other than anything else. “It’ll be just like old times on the corner.”

“Oh hell yeah I am,” Heeyeon smiles, pulling Hyojin close to her, “A whole two weeks away from my parents with the light of my life? Yes please.”

“Don’t be greasy, Heeyeon,” Seokjin laughs, “There are minors-”

“We’re all the same age--at least, around the same age.”

“Hey, remember the matching socks we all got when we went for Christmas?” Jaehwan asks, “the ones with little elves?” The smile on Hongbin’s face tells him everything he needed to know--he remembered.

“I wish I could forget those,” Hongbin laughs, “they were awful. Like an ugly Christmas sweater for your toes.” They all erupted into laughter at that childhood memory.

“Maybe Mimi could come this time, too,” Heeyeon added thoughtfully and she smiled, “If you guys are letting me take Hyojin, it’s only fitting.”

“I don’t think it’ll be a problem, my parents love you guys, although, I don’t know if Sanghyuk remembers me at all,” she said and Hongbin’s expression noticeably darkened, Jaehwan observed, wide smile faltering drastically at her words. He cleared his throat a little too loudly, catching her attention. She placed a hand on his thigh, giving it a tight squeeze that would’ve comforted him if it wasn’t for the fact that Jaehwan caught on pretty quick. She did that more to comfort herself.

“I, uh, just don’t think she’d like where we’re going--” he shrugged. The smile on her face was replaced with more concern and confusion. She chuckled, but it was dry and tense--not the kind anyone would expect from her.

“You don’t want me to go, Hongbin?”

The whole table fell silent and the bowl of stew never looked more interesting. Even Seokjin was aware of it because he started chewing his food a little too loud. Hongbin sighed.

“Mimi, can we--uh, talk?”

***

  
Jaehwan didn’t really mean to overhear the conversation, not when Mimi and Hongbin decided to talk right outside the apartment door. Or the fact that Hongbin wasn’t trying to lower his voice as Mimi got angry as well. They were arguing, that much he could tell, and things weren’t so positive.

So when Hongbin comes into the apartment, closing the door with a slam, Jaehwan wasn’t too surprised at the news.

“We broke up,” he spoke, tone almost casual. Jaehwan looked up from the video he was watching, eyes wide with concern and confusion. Not a word was spoken, and Jaehwan thinks it was way too quiet for way too long, but he observed his roommate’s expression, he noticed that his eyes weren’t red.

Hongbin didn’t cry. Typical headstrong fucking Hongbin.

Jaehwan took off his headphones. “Why?” he asked.

“It was about time,” he nonchalantly responded, “And anyways, Mimi wouldn't like Hyuk all that much.”

Anyone who even took so much as a glance at Hongbin would think that he was relieved. Because he was always relieved, even when he wasn’t. Everybody would think that Hongbin was over it, except Jaehwan knows more Hongbin more than anyone else in the world--he was hiding things, emotions to be more precise, too.

“I don’t see why you broke it off with her,” Jaehwan says, “Just because you’re gonna see Sanghyuk again doesn’t mean you have to break it off with her.”

Hongbin smiled and then sighed, head propped on one hand as he looked at Jaehwan with an expression he couldn’t figure out. “Lee Jaehwan, everyone who knows me knows that Han Sanghyuk is the love of my life. Everyone. Even Mimi, apparently.” Jaehwan’s face must’ve changed because Hongbin was quick to defend himself. “Really, what’s the point you’re trying to make if you’re just gonna glare at me like that, huh?”

Jaehwan was perplexed. “The point is, it’s Mimi we’re talking about here. Sanghyuk stood you up when you guys were supposed to go out and she was there for you when he did. She loves you more than any other person around--except for, maybe, your mom. She’s perfect for you.”

Hongbin chuckled, flicking Jaehwan’s forehead lightly, before diving inside the duvet and making himself comfortable. It was quiet between them, with the sound of breathing echoing around in the dim lit room.

“He didn’t stand me up, not on purpose anyway. Yeah, I was upset about him not showing up, but we were good after that and that’s the thing, huh,” Hongbin sighed, “You try your best to not hurt yourself or the people you care about, but you always have to sacrifice one for the other.”

“Yeah, but it’s still Mimi you’re talking about here--go make up and be happy.”

“Being with Mimi isn’t going to make me happy, Jaehwan. Being with and around Hyuk will. I can’t deal with a girlfriend who’ll bar me from seeing one of my best friends because we dated briefly. I can’t be in love with someone who won’t trust me and will make me ask for permission to do anything--I can’t do that.”

“But Mimi didn’t do that. She’s always supported you and let you hang out with whoever you wanted-”

“Tell that to her then, because she started to. You know something, Sanghyuk was in town last week. The only reason why I knew that is because Hakyeon told me. I didn’t know because Mimi blocked his number from my phone--he texted Hakyeon and asked for me and I couldn’t even hang out with him because she was getting mad at me for it,” the vivid memories filled with laughter and love were slowly disappearing from Hongbin’s mind. Jaehwan knew Hongbin didn’t like to be boxed in and maybe breaking up with Mimiwas his way out--of showing that he was more than just a guy in a relationship with a pretty girl, but this was a crossfire between Mimi, a new beginning, and Sanghyuk, an old end. Jaehwan didn’t think Hongbin would pick that easily though. “I’m okay though Jae, really.”

“You can always get back together--” Jaehwan would’ve done anything to convince Hongbin otherwise, but when Hongbin turned his back to him Jaehwan knows he’s done talking about it. And when he was done, he was done.

“Turn off the lights before you go to bed, alright?”

“Yeah.” Jaehwan made his way to his small desk. The lights were still on.

With a sigh, he grabbed a fresh sheet of filler paper and a pen.


	2. a letter to jung mimi

Jung Mimi,

There’s alway a part of me that has to stay loyal to Hongbin. We’re best friends, always have been and always will be. We lived in the same ratty neighbourhood so my allegiance is already predetermined. But there’s another part of me that wondered if you'd ever like me back. I wanted to find out for the longest time, but then Hongbin came and you guys started dating and broke up and that's really awkward of me to do--date my best friend’s ex.

Anyway, that's not what I'm trying to say.

Basically, what I'm trying to say is that you were mine first. I loved you first, and if I had the opportunity to date you like Hongbin did--I would've stayed. No matter who I was going to see, ex or not--no matter who broke my heart and tried to glue it back together again at the last minute, I would've stayed. Because you deserve more than heartbreak, more than distance, and more than the worry about someone leaving to go somewhere new.

Because I wouldn’t want what happened to me to happen to you, too.

If I were Hongbin, I would've stayed with you. But you love Hongbin. And it’ll always be Hongbin, and not me. And isn't that the problem, huh? That's the disconnect, I thought that I could get over you when you started dating Hongbin, but I didn't. I couldn't.

I won't.

And that’s what gets me upset, Mimi. I love you, you love Hongbin, and Hongbin loves Sanghyuk and fucked it up for me. Because when you guys broke up, you stopped hanging out with us and stopped talking to me and I never got to tell you anything that I felt. I never got to get any of this off of my chest until now.

And I’ll never get to tell you I love you with all my heart.

Love always and in all ways,

Lee Jaehwan 


End file.
